Sympathy For the Devil
by pinkrosepictures
Summary: A collection of one-shots and episode tags, lots of fluff (and Trixie because I love that girl). Chapter Two: "A Rain-Check for the Devil"
1. Pancakes For the Devil

I'm back! I know it's been ages since I posted anything, but I just didn't feel very inspired …until I tuned in to a little show called Lucifer. This is going to be a collection of **unconnected** episode tags and one-shots, similar to my Sherlock stories, so expect a lot of fluff and a lot of Trixie because I love that girl. And I know, the title is super cheesy but i couldn't resist (and it actually is my favorite song).

This one's a tag to episode 7 (Wingman):

* * *

Chapter 1: Pancakes for the Devil

"Lucifer!" Trixie exclaimed upon discovering the sleeping guest in the living room.

"Quiet child," despite the small size of the lumpy couch he was currently sprawled out on and the scratchy nature of the throw that was covering him, Lucifer didn't remember the last time he had slept so comfortably. Therefore it was rather aggravating to be woken up so abruptly.

"What are you doing here?" The pajama clad girl ignored his request and jumped onto the couch to greet him with the standard hug. Still sore from his confrontation with Amenadiel, Lucifer groaned at he contact.

"Where you in a fight?" Trixie asked, noticing the now purple skin around his eye. "Did you win?"

"I got what I wanted, now shoo!" Lucifer replied, attempting to get up but Trixie had other plans and didn't move an inch.

"Does it hurt?" She asked crinkling her eyes in concern.

"Do you want to find out?" Where was Maze, when he needed her…

"You're funny," Trixie chuckled and before Lucifer could do anything about it, the small child leaned forward and placed a light kiss against the corner of the bruise that had formed around his eye – a sensation that felt oddly familiar…

 _What had started on the piano bench at Lux had ended on the couch in Chloe's living room. If it hadn't been for that bloody babysitter he surely could have convinced the Detective to come up to his penthouse, but no the girl only worked until midnight and Trixie couldn't be left to her own devices. It was, however, a small victory when Chloe hadn't declined his offer to let him take her home, and an even bigger one when she had asked him in for a cup of coffee, which still stood on the table infront of him …cold and untouched._

 _Worn out from the events of the day, he had fallen asleep the second Chloe's coffee maker had started running, and that's how she had found him, curled up on her couch. She shook her head at the irony of the situation, of course he would fall asleep the one time he was actually welcome. Figuring that dealing with a tired Lucifer would be a lot harder than dealing with his usual self, she put the coffee cups down and covered the sleeping man with her well loved green throw. Seeing him so peaceful, innocent even, Chloe threw all caution to the wind, and brushed a tender kiss against the corner of his injured eye, before she quietly retired to her bedroom._

…"Did I make it better?" Trixie asked, and even though Lucifer was rather puzzled by the small human's believe in the healing powers of a kiss, he also couldn't deny that the sentiment behind the gesture was almost endearing.

"Enough of this," he picked Trixie up and sat her down on the coffee table across from him. "How do you feel about making breakfast for your mother?"

"I want pancakes!"

"I was thinking more like…"

"Daddy always made pancakes on Saturdays," Trixie interrupted him. "They're mommy's faves."

That sealed the deal.

xoxo

"You´re doing it wrong," Trixie furrowed her brow as she watched Lucifer cut up a strawberry.

"What is it now?" He sighed and waited for an explanation. Preparing breakfast with Trixie had been quite the adventure: the first time his little sous-chef had scolded him was when he hadn't added the right amount of chocolate chips, then he had been too careless with the shapes, because Trixie's pancakes had to be perfectly round, and now he had apparently found a wrong way to cut strawberries.

"You are dicing them, but we need circles."

"Ok..." Lucifer, had decided that it was best not to question the child's demands.

"Look," Trixie put three strawberry slices on a pancake. "Those are the eyes, and that's the nose."

"Ah, I see, but isn't it missing something?"

"Right," Trixie climbed off the stool she was standing on, walked over to the fridge, and returned with a can of whipped cream.

"That'll do," Lucifer took the can, and added the missing smile to Trixie's pancake face.

"What is going on here?" Chloe couldn't help but smile as she entered the kitchen, there was Lucifer, the man who claimed to be the devil himself, decorating pancakes with her daughter, his shirt wrinkled and flour stains on his pants.

"It's pancake Saturday, Detective!" Lucifer explained. "The child said they were your favorites."

"Did she, now?" Chloe gave her daughter, who was suddenly very preoccupied with a strawberry, a stern look.

"She said your ex, made them every Saturday."

"Yeah, she played you. Dan can barely make cereal."

"Well...what shall we do about this?" Lucifer asked.

"I don't know, I thought punishing people was your thing."

"Hmm, well lying…" he bent down to be at eye level with Trixie "is bad I suppose, but we got pancakes out of it so..." he took a pause for dramatic effect "…how about you set the table?"

Trixie grinned, and responded with an enthusiastic nod before she skipped of to comply with her punishment.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger," Chloe laughed.

"What can I say, you Decker women seem to have all kinds of weird effects on me."

"How's the eye?" The Detective asked, stepping closer to get a better look at him.

"Much better actually, I guess we can add magical kisses to the list."

"Great…" Chloe looked down to hide the fact that she was blushing. That's what she got for ignoring her own rules. "I really thought you were out cold."

"What are you talking about?" He gave her a puzzled look.

"Last night, after you fell asleep …wait, what are you talking about?"

"No, not me. You were saying something?"

"All that matters is that you're feeling better. Let's eat those pancakes before they get cold," with that Chloe took the plate with the pancakes and joined her daughter at the breakfast table.

"But, Detective…" Lucifer pleaded, "It hurts again! How about a little sympathy…" He huffed as he realized that his efforts were being ignored, but he didn't get a chance to wallow in his disappointment as Trixie was already back at his side, leading him to the table, and making sure that he took the seat next to Chloe. Maybe children weren't so insufferable after all.

* * *

Who wants to make pancakes with Lucifer? That's what I thought. Reviews make my day, and requests are always welcome …you never know what will end up here.

Love,

Laura


	2. Morals For The Devil

_Thank you so much for all the nice comments and positive feedback on the previous chapter! I really appreciate it!_

 _This one is a little tag to episode 10 – My version of what happened after Chloe wakes up at Lucifer's. I really wanted to post it before the episode aired, but life kept getting in the way._

* * *

Chapter 2: Morals for the Devil

Chloe groaned as the bright sunlight found it's way through the curtains. Hoping to get at least a few more minutes of sleep she turned over and buried her face in the dark sheets. And that's when it hit her, her own sheets were white, which meant this wasn't her bed. Oh no.

The adrenalin that came with the sudden realization momentarily triumphing over the throbbing pain in her head, she sat up within a split second and looked around. "Thank god…" she whispered as she realized that she was alone, and at least mostly dressed.

"Lucifer?" She asked a little hesitantly. "Hello?" No response… She got up and tiptoed out of the bedroom to discover that she was indeed alone in the Loft, no sleeping Lucifer on the couch, no one in the bathroom…

"Maybe, it's for the best…" she said to herself, as she picked up her boots, that had been discarded next to the couch. She quickly zipped them up, fixed her shirt, threw her hair up in a ponytail, and after a quick stop to check her appearance in the mirror by the door, she was in the elevator.

xoxo

"Hey, why are you so chipper?" Maze asked, as Lucifer walked through the door, carrying two drinks in one hand and a bag of pastries in the other, and – what was probably the most unusual thing – humming a cheerful melody.

"Do I need a reason? The sun's shining, the birds are chirping…"

"She left five minutes ago."

"Oh," he stopped in his tracks.

"You look disappointed. I hope it was worth all the effort."

"I wouldn't know," he set the drinks and breakfast down on the bar and Maze immediately grabbed a cup and took a sip.

"What is this?" She grimaced.

"A vanilla chai latte, the detective likes them."

"It's disgusting, and what do you mean you wouldn't know?"

"Thanks to my newfound conscience, nothing happened."

"What? She spends the night and nothing happens? You're going soft…"

"You have no idea," Lucifer had heard enough, took the Americano he had gotten for himself, and headed to the exit. Briefly considering to simply follow Chloe home, he decided that he needed a little more insight, and that's how he found himself knocking on a door on the 7th floor of an apartment building in Beverly Hills.

"Lucifer. How did you get this address?" The blond psychiatrist opened the door, more than a little surprised to find her patient at her door on a saturday morning.

"Good Morning, may I come in?" Not waiting for an answer he just walked in, made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch, as if he'd been there a million times before.

"Please, make yourself at home…" Linda answered, adjusting her bathrobe as she followed him.

"I didn't sleep with Detective Decker!"

"And you came here on a saturday morning to tell me that?"

"No, you don't understand, she came to me and I turned her down!"

"And why did you do that?" The new information had peaked Linda's interest.

"She was drunk, and I know that it would have been wrong to take advantage of the situation, so I put her to bed and slept on the couch myself…" he gave Linda a questioning look, as if he was waiting for validation.

"That was the right thing to do Lucifer."

"That's what I though! But this morning I left to get breakfast – even that horrible latte she likes – and when I came back she was gone. So tell me doctor, what did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sure Detective Decker was just embarrassed about it. Did you talk to her?"

"No, I told you she was gone. So I came straight here."

"Talk to her, but if she wants space then you need to respect that, too."

"Space…" he huffed. "I gave her plenty of space last night. You're not being any help this morning," he said as he got up again, "I shall just find her, and talk to her. Clear the air as it were."

"That's literally what I…" Linda started but Lucifer cut her off.

"I'll let you know how it goes," and with that he was out the door even quicker than he had come in.

xoxo

Figuring that it was still early enough to give his breakfast plan another try he made another stop at the café where he had gotten the first round earlier in the morning, but once he arrived at Chloe's house the detective was nowhere to be found, and just when he wanted to leave again an elderly woman wearing a large straw hat and gardening gloves stopped him.

"Are you looking for anyone, dear?"

"I was trying to surprise your neighbor with breakfast."

"Oh, I'm afraid you just missed them. Detective Decker always takes her daughter to the farmers market on Saturdays. Such a sweet girl, have you met her?"

"Yes, adorable. Do you know when they will be back?"

"They're usually out for a few hours, but they always bring me back something, even though I tell them not to."

"Great…" he sighed. "Can I perhaps interest you in a fresh croissant? It would be a shame to let it go to waste," he offered, holding up the bag.

"Only if you join me."

"Why?" Lucifer was slightly confused about the older woman's intentions.

"I've seen you around a lot lately, so I'd like to get to know you. And I need someone who can help me move my magnolias to the other side of the driveway. They're getting too much sun where they are now."

"I wish someone had warned me about what this whole doing good thing would lead to, I could have saved myself the trouble – and the manual labor."

"You say that now but wait until you tried my strawberry jam. I'm Mrs. Schaefer by the way, but you can call me Marilyn."

Marilyn didn't lie about the jam, the part about the magnolia's had however only been the beginning of a long list of tasks that Lucifer had just happened to be the perfect man for. Granted, it had been easy for him to fix the porch light, but mowing her lawn and helping to trim her roses seemed a little far fetched, even though it did help to get his mind off of Chloe for a a while …at least until her car pulled up in her driveway and an excited Trixie jumped out.

"Lucifer!" The child leaped over to the Devil, and greeted him with the standard hug while her mother was a little more hesitant.

"What are you doing in Mrs Schaefer's garden?" Trixie asked.

"I'm waiting for your mother, and made myself useful in the meantime. Now go on hug someone else…" Lucifer ordered and Trixie happily moved on to greet her neighbor.

"I didn't know you were into gardening," Chloe said.

"It seems that I'm full of surprises these days," Lucifer replied, sounding a little more agitated than he wanted to let on.

"Lucifer has been such a great help," Marylin cut in. "You better, keep him around."

"Marylin, could you maybe help Trixie with the groceries, I need to talk to Lucifer for a moment."

"Oh I know, you two have a lot to talk about dear," she winked at Chloe.

"Great," Chloe couldn't help but blush a little as she handed Marilyn her keys.

"Please don't tell me you told my neighbor, who is also my daughter's favorite babysitter, that I made a complete fool out of myself last night…" she started as soon as Marilyn and Trixie were out of earshot.

"We had to talk about something while you were out avoiding me."

"Avoiding you? You're the one who was gone this morning."

"To get breakfast. For you!"

"Oh..." Chloe looked even more embarrassed now "…that was thoughtful."

"It was! You invite yourself into my home in the middle of the night, throw yourself at me, I do the honorable thing and turn you down, and then you just sneak out. Linda said to give you space, but I need to know what I did wrong."

"You didn't do… wait you talked to Dr. Martin about this, when?"

"This morning, right after I talked to Maze."

"Is there anyone in the greater Los Angeles area, you haven't told?"

"This is new for me, I never did this before. Saying no to something I want…"

"So you want a pat on the back for behaving like a decent person?"

"And bringing you breakfast! Twice!"

"Twice?"

"Yes, and let me just say that you missed out one some exquisite croissants."

"Look Lucifer," she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I guess I was a little relieved that I didn't have to deal with you. Because we both know that you will never let me live this down."

"I might," he shrugged.

"Really?" Chloe tilted her head to the side and gave him a skeptical look.

"I will require something in return of course…"

"And here we go…" she rolled her eyes in anticipation of whatever inappropriate thing he was about about to say next, but his answer actually surprised her.

"…how about brunch?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yes! Trying to have breakfast with you ended with me operating a lawn mower, so I'd really like to move on to another meal. Of course, if you'd prefer to have dinner I'd be open to that idea too."

"So I have brunch with you, and last night is forgotten?"

"But Detective, of course not! I am far too fond of the memory. But I can promise to keep the commentary at bay."

Chloe considered her options for a moment "Well, you really did surprise me. And you did a great job with the roses…"

"And the lawn, and all the other little things she had me do… Doing good is exhausting."

"Tomorrow, be here at 10.30. Something casual, ok?"

"You got yourself a deal with the devil."

"That's reassuring. Now go, before Marilyn comes back and asks you to clean the gutters."

"As you wish," he said, the signature mischievous smile curving his lips, as he handed Chloe the garden shears and made his way to his car.

* * *

That brunch date's gonna be fun… and you'll obviously get to read all about it. Please leave some reviews.

Love,

Laura


	3. A Rain-Check For The Devil

_Thanks so much for all the sweet comments! They make writing so much more fun!_

 _And here's the promised Brunch date:_

* * *

Chapter 3: A Rain-Check for the Devil

„Something casual…" Chloe remembered her own words from the day before as she considered the clothing options in front of her. There was the blue sundress, and guessing that Lucifer probably didn't even know the meaning of casual it was the safe option for wherever he was taking her. But then again, she really didn't want him to think that she got dressed up for him so maybe she should just throw on her favorite pair of jeans and a nice blouse …it was only brunch after all…

"Mommy, Lucifer is here!" Trixie yelled from downstairs.

"Let him in baby, I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok!" Trixie ran to the door to let the devil in.

"Lucifer!" she greeted him with the usual enthusiasm.

"Hello child, I'm here to take out your mother."

"I know!" she beamed. "You look nice today."

"Well your mother said casual, so I…" he stopped mid sentence as he caught sight of Chloe descending the stairs. The blue dress had won in the end, but she had added a light denim jacket in a last minute decision.

"Well hello Detective, did you put on that lovely dress just for me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," she replied, trying hard not to appear too surprised about the man's own appearance because Lucifer Morningstar was actually wearing jeans and a thin navy sweater that looked incredibly soft.

"Where are you going?" Trixie interrupted before Chloe could comment on Lucifer's new look.

"Did you put her up to this Detective? Trying to ruin the surprise?"

"Mommy, spent all morning deciding what to wear!" Trixie explained.

"Trixie!" Chloe scolded her.

"What?" The girl shrugged.

"Well, I like the final choice," Lucifer said, and Chloe tried her best to ignore the twinkle that had appeared in Lucifer's eyes as a direct result of seeing the dress. She'd rather not know what he was thinking right now.

"Shall we?" He extended his arm to her.

"Let's get this over with…"

After dropping Trixie of at Mrs Schaefer's – who was delighted to see Lucifer again – the pair got into Lucifer's Corvette and drove up to the restaurant he had picked for the occasion.

"I have to say I was afraid you'd just take me to Lux and have Maze serve us Mimosas," Chloe joked as they turned around a corner and pulled into the driveway of a small, but exclusive looking venue by the beach.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'd never get her out of bed this early in the…" he joked, but his face fell at the sight of the scene in front of them. It wasn't an unfamiliar sight for either of them, he had accompanied Chloe to enough crime scenes to not be fazed by the chaos and commotion that accompanied the average tragedy... but seeing not only one but two fire trucks as well as an ambulance in front of the restaurant he had chosen for their perfect date …well it was enough to render the devil speechless.

"My god..." Chloe said under her breath, to which Lucifer just rolled his eyes – his father did a lot of questionable things, but blowing up a restaurant to ruin his chances with the Detective? He couldn't be that deluded…

"Mr. Morningstar!" A short, stout man with an italian accent came up to them.

"Catastrophe!" he exclaimed throwing his hands over his head.

"Paolo, what happened?" Lucifer got out of his car to talk to the man.

"Idiots!"

"Ok, I'll need more information."

"My staff! Idiots! I leave them for five minutes to make sure I'll get the best fragole for you, and when I come back …inferno!"

"Is anyone hurt?" Chloe asked.

"No one important," Paolo's response was followed by a dismissive gesture towards the ambulance. "But Signorina," he leaned over the side of the convertible "I'm sure we can find a way to salvage the food! Paolo is a man of his words, and I promised Mr, Morningstar my best, Just give me five minutes, cinque minuti!"

"Cinque minuti! What do you say Detective?" Lucifer asked, but the 'Are you serious' look in Chloe's eyes said it all.

"Paolo," Lucifer put a hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "It's going to be ok. We'll find another place to eat."

"Really?" Paolo looked at Chloe, who simply responded with a sympathetic smile – not sure what to make of the fact, that the chef's main concern seemed to be making Lucifer happy, and not his kitchen which had just gone up in flames.

"Let me at least give you something to make up for the inconvenience…"

"That's really not…" Lucifer tried to stop him, but there was no use.

"So, I take it you're a regular?" Chloe joked as Lucifer got back into the car.

"I helped him out when he first came here, amazing chef, bit of a character though."

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed," she couldn't help but laugh..

"You wouldn't be laughing if you knew how good his food is…"

"I gathered from when you were considering eating in the ruins."

"I've seen worse."

"Mr. Morningstar," Paolo came back with an expensive looking bottle. "I saved a bottle of my best champagne for you," he wiped the soot of the label before handing it to Lucifer.

"Thank you, you're a good man Paolo," Lucifer replied, not bothering to argue with him about accepting the gift, it would have been pointless anyway.

"Enjoy, I have to get back to my kitchen."

"Yes, you really should. And thank you."

"Ciao, Signorina," He waved at Chloe and commenced to yell at a paramedic who was taking too much care with one of the 'idiots' injuries.

"So, any suggestions? My plans just went up in smoke," Lucifer said dryly.

"I know a place," she threw him a smile.

Aside from Chloe giving directions, it was a quiet drive. The two of them simply enjoyed the sun and each other's company … at least until the peace was interrupted by a loud and unfamiliar noise from the engine.

"Oh come on… Don't you die on me now…" Lucifer pleaded.

"That didn't sound good, pull over."

"No, it'll be fine…" it wasn't fine, and soon all he got was a stuttering sound...and just enough power to actually pull over like Chloe had told him.

"This is unbelievable…"

"Does this happen a lot?" Chloe tried to help.

"No… why would I have a car that does... whatever this is!" He huffed.

"Open the hood."

He responded with a blank stare.

"Let me have a look, my dad had an old Mustang and I always used to help him when he worked on it on weekends."

"Knock yourself out…" he complied and unlocked the hood as Chloe got out of the car to have a look.

"This isn't fair, we were supposed to be at Paolo's now, and you were supposed to be swooning over the food …not getting your hands dirty in this wretched engine… I even put on these bloody clothes, to look all approachable and what not!"

"Lucifer, relax. I don't think there's anything wrong with it. It just overheated. That happens sometimes. Let's just give it a couple of minutes," she closed the hood and slipped back into the passenger seat.

"Hey…" She didn't have to be a psychic to know what Lucifer was currently thinking… first the restaurant, now the car… everything that could go wrong, had gone wrong.

"…you know you'll get a rain-check, right?"

"I do?"

"Well, the deal was to have brunch with you, and it's a little late for that now. And side note, I do like the clothes."

"I do look rather dashing in blue…"

"I can't argue with that, and just so you know this is far from the worst date I've ever been on."

"So it's a date now?"

"What do you think?" She cocked her head to the side and smiled at him, and for the first time in his life Lucifer didn't know what to do with a woman.

"Well…" He mirrored her pose. " This might come as a surprise, but I have never been on a date before."

"What?"

"Usually people just come to me. Like you did the other night.…"

"Charming."

"But from what I've seen in movies," he paused for dramatic effect. "This seems like an acceptable time to do this," he brought his hand up to cup her cheek, and when she didn't draw back he leaned in. He could already feel her lips brushing against his when he was hit with another sensation that wasn't nearly as pleasant. It was only a tiny drop... but as soon as Lucifer looked up the blue sky above him darkened and that tiny drop was followed by a wave of thunder, releasing a torrential downpour.

The moment was gone.

"No …" he punched the steering wheel, and got out of the car. "The fire, the engine, I gave you the benefit of the doubt...but this?" He looked up and proceeded to yell at the clouds above them "I did everything right, I don't deserve this! Chloe does not deserve this!"

"Lucifer!" Chloe tried to calm him down.

"And I thought the whole Noah thing was a one off …so much for consistency!"

"Hey!"

"What?" he snapped at Chloe.

"Put the top up?" She wasn't sure what was happening right now, but whatever it was could continue without them getting drenched by the rain.

"I can't."

"What?"

"It's getting fixed," he explained. "Maze, bullet holes, boring story…" the anger from a few seconds ago, had now dissolved into disappointment.

"Ok, It's fine… It's just rain."

"No it's not, it's my father saying I can't have nice things!" He reached for the bottle Paolo had given them, but his attempt to open it with wet hands ended with the bottle shattering on the ground.

"That's it, he wins." He threw his hands up in defeat.

"Well, you really shouldn't drink and drive…" Chloe had tried to be sympathetic but at this point all she could do was laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" The devil was genuinely confused about her reaction …and maybe also little offended.

"Because you look pathetic, and…" She also got out of the car, and walked around it to join him. "…you just yelled at a cloud."

"I was talking to my father," he replied, eyeing her with suspicion as she walked up to him.

"Do you want to make him really mad?" She ran a hand trough his wet hair, before butting both of her hands around his neck.

"I''m not sure how… Oh…" his eyes grew wide as he realized what she had in mind.

"But don't blame me if we get struck by lightning."

"I'll risk it," and with that their lips met. Lucifer put his arms around her, holding her tight as he leaned into the kiss. And within seconds all his anger, disappointment, and frustration were forgotten.

"Worth it…" she whispered as the need for air forced them apart.

"Look," he looked up to the sky. "It stopped."

"Ok, that is a little weird."

"He works in mysterious ways…" Lucifer leaned in again, but Chloe took a step back and put a finger on his lips.

"After we call a tow-truck, because your corvette resembles a hot tub right now."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," He joked knowing very well that Chloe was right. "Do I still get my rain-check?"

"Only if we don't leave the house for it."

"Oh,that can certainly be arranged," he replied with a smirk. "I mean, I am sure that Paolo delivers."

Chloe shook her head as she scrolled through the contacts on her phone and wondered what the hell she had gotten herself into.

* * *

 _I thought the date from hell would only be appropriate for these two – and both Paolo and the stubborn convertible turned hot tub are based on real people/events. I'm glad I could finally use them in a story. Comments make my day!_

 _Love_ _Laura_


End file.
